Dancing Leaves
by RachyB
Summary: Best mates or soul mates...only time and distance will tell. This is the story about Isabelle and Kaden who grew up together on a beautiful island, their friendship helped them through their childhood but will their friendship stay the same as they gr


**Dancing Leaves**

Best friends or soul mates….Only time and distance will tell

_Chapter One_

On the edge of the island lived a beautiful little girl, named Isabelle who lived in a small cabin by the sea-side with her mother and father and her brother Jamie. She was a fair girl, with beautiful long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that shone like the ocean, which she loved so much.

One day, Isabelle was going out for a walk along the beach, when a terrible storm blew up, tourists flew about everywhere, running in all directions, seeking out cover but small Isabelle just smiled and stared out longingly into the ocean. She loved the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and the sparkling rain pouring down. She also loved the feel of the soft wet sand beneath her feet as she slowly strolled along the beach.

Isabelle loved the sound her feet made as she walked and the feel of the sand between her toes. She wore a small red summer dress that barely covered her body, yet in this storm, she felt warm and dry, even though her clothes and body were completely sodden. She stood still, only for a second, watching as the small rain drops fell delicately into the ocean, she loved the little ripple they made as they hit the surface and then as if by magic, disappeared out of sight.

The rain gradually began to stop but the strong winds continued to blow, causing the autumn leaves to fly about in the wind as though they were dancing to soft silent music. Isabelle stared up at the falling leaves and smiled, thinking to herself:_ I want to feel like a dancing leaf, free falling through the air, without a single care in the world, as though nothing else mattered in the world apart from their graceful dance to the silent music playing. _She stood there for a few minutes in a kind of daze, staring up at the leaves, smiling.

The wind began to settle down and the graceful leaves drifted slowly back to earth, their dance was over, the music had stopped playing. She was no longer in her own little world, reality had brought her back. She often daydreamed about her life as a little girl, but she was no longer a little girl who could run around laughing and playing without a care in the world and that scared her more than anything, she was growing up.

Isabelle's smile slowly faded as she spun around looking in all directions, mild panic filled her face as a silent tear trickled down her delicate cheek. She hated moments like this, where all control is lost, she needed order and routine in her life otherwise she would panic and cry. A loud booming voice snapped her out of her dizzy trance.

"Boo! Ha-ha you couldn't find me," a mocking voice bellowed

Isabelle screamed and spun round to see who was behind her.

"Kaden! You made me jump," Isabelle screamed at him.

"Aww why is ickle Issy crying?" Kaden said to Isabelle putting his arm round her.

"Get off me! I'm not crying, shut up ok," Isabelle squealed pushing him off her, rapidly wiping her sodden face.

"If you say so (smiling to himself), sorry I can't help being good at hiding." Kaden replied tickling her.

"Stop it!" Isabelle shouted laughing uncontrollably.

"Please forgive me!" He said tickling her so much that they fell about upon the sand laughing and giggling.

"Ok, Ok, I forgive you! Now stop it before I die of laughter," she giggled, pushing him off her.

They lay in each others arms on the soft sand, staring up at the newly formed rainbow in the clear blue skies. Isabelle smiled and looked at Kaden; he had soft curly brown hair that tickled Isabelle's button nose. Isabelle brushed it away from her nose just as Kaden turned round to face her. He had deep brown eyes that looked directly into hers. She realised how long she must have been staring and then flushed a bright crimson colour but he just looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

"What you staring at, buttercup? Have I got something on my face?" Kaden said wiping the imaginary item off his face, still smiling at Isabelle.

"No nothings on your face, I was just thinking" she replied smiling.

"What about? How stunningly attractive you find me?" He joked, standing up and posing.

Isabelle started laughing; she forgot how at ease he always made her feel.

"No I was just thinking about when we were kids," she said flicking her long hair out of her eyes as Kaden sat down next to her.

"Awww good times little one, good times, you never liked playing hide and seek back then either but I always made you, and then when it was your turn to find me you always cried, still do by the looks of it," he joked tickling her.

"Hey that's unfair, you know I don't like being left on my own, I never have," Isabelle replied turning her back to him, breathing out a long sigh.

"Aww, come here my little buttercup, I'm sorry," he replied wrapping his arms round her shivering body.

"It's ok, I'm fine," she said attempting a half hearted smile.

"Your not fine Issy, please, tell me what the matter is, I no there's something up, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything remember," he pushed her hair away from her face and gave her a worrying look.

"It doesn't matter, anyways, stop calling me little, I'm not THAT small," replied Isabelle perking up a bit and attempting to change the subject.

"It does matter, you're my little buttercup, and I don't want you to be sad, ever"

Kaden said gently stroking her hair. "But I understand if you don't want to talk about it, and yes you are tiny, but don't worry it's a good thing."

"Ok then, if you say so," she laughed. "Look I'm bloody freezing can we please go back to my house, mums probably cooking the dinner now anyway."

"Good plan, we don't want little Issy to freeze, here, wear my jumper, I can't believe your wearing that little red dress, you must be crazy to go outside without a jacket," he said taking off his stripy jumper and passing it to Isabelle.

"Aww bless, thanks," she said smiling, "are you sure you wont be cold though?"

"Nah, I'm a guy, I'm tough, don't you worry your little head about me" he said flexing his muscles.

Isabelle laughed at the sight of her best friend. They walked the rest of the way in silence, but not one of those awkward silences, it was a nice silence. Kaden put his arm round Isabelle's shoulders and they strolled slowly along the beach, back towards her cabin. She gently rested her head on his shoulders, it was a perfect fit. The sound of the ocean gently crashing against the rocks and the coming and going of the tide was all that could be heard as they walked along the beach.

The sun began to set on the shores of the Island, and the moon was awakening, as if its long slumber was over and it begun to shine down over the ocean. The sparkling stars shined in the sky, flickering, as if each star was shining just for Isabelle and Kaden. Isabelle looked out towards the sea; it was just a black mass now, she could no longer see the sparkling blue ocean she loved so much. It made her a little afraid in the dark, as it didn't seem quite so soothing and welcoming as it did when the bright sun shone upon it, but Kaden's strong arm round her made her feel safe.

Many days like this one were spent in the same way, two best friends, playing and talking on their favourite beach, nothing ever changed, they had played and swam in the clear ocean sea ever since they could remember, always there for each other, when they were together, nothing else mattered, it was just the two of them tripping over rainbows. It was perfect. But things never stay the same.

_Chapter Two_

"Hello?" Isabelle said picking up the phone.

"Hey Beautiful, how is my little buttercup?" Kaden said on the other end of the phone

"Oh hey Kaden, I'm fine thank you, how are you?" Isabelle replied, a huge smile of her face, she loved phone conversations with Kaden.

"Erm yeah I'm fine thanks…" he replied sounding unsure.

"Hey what's up hun?" a worried voice replied, it's so unlike Kaden to be down, that was usually her job.

"Oh nothing, don't worry. Look can we meet up today? Need to talk to ya about something," Kaden said in a casual voice_. It's easier to tell her in person, definitely not fair to say it over the phone,_ thought Kaden

"Yer of course, meet ya by our rock in about 5 mins?" Isabelle chirped. She wasn't sure whether she should be worried or happy, so she chose the latter, it's better to think positive.

"Ok then, see you there, bye sweetie," Kaden said rushing as if he wanted to leave the conversation as quickly as possible.

"See you in a minute, love you," Isabelle said, a bit confused as to why he was being so strange.

"Love you too," an unsure Kaden replied, hanging up the telephone.

Isabelle ran into her bedroom, tore off her tatty comfy clothes and went to her wardrobe; she had to find something nice to wear. She frantically looked through her clothes, throwing various items on her bed. _Ugly! I can't wear that! Too posh! Eww, just plain horrible! Too summery! I wore that yesterday! Too childish! Oh My God I have nothing to wear!_

She collapsed on her bed with tears stinging her eyes, defeated; she had nothing decent to wear! As she sat there she thought, _I'm only going to see my best friend, why am I trying to dress up? _Isabelle lay on her clothes looking at a picture of her and her friend, standing arm and arm in the sea when they were children, and smiled. _Oh my god, do I like him? No no, that can't be it! I mean its Kaden, my best friend Kaden, the Kaden whose garden I've run round in naked, I can't like him, Stop being so silly! _

She glanced over to clock and realised the time and frantically jumped off her bed and put on a yellow top and a black short skirt. She then grabbed her hair brush and quickly ran it through her hair; frantically she began applying her make-up and her favourite lip gloss. Just as she was about to go downstairs she realised she had forgot her phone, so she ran back into her room and grabbed in as quick as possible, not wanting anyone to see her leave the house. She almost made it to the front door, when her brother suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Whoa whoa whoa, miss speedy, and where are you off too at 10 o'clock at night?"

"Oh shut up Jamie, I'm going to see Kaden ok, now be quiet before mum and dad hear you."

"If you ask me, that's Kaden's, nothing but trouble" her brother replied.

"You don't even know him Jamie, and you can't talk, what about that girl Charlotte, she's not exactly a bunch of roses is she?" an annoyed Isabelle whispered.

"Oh whatever, you go see your stupid boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend! Why can't you just grow up, it's not like you don't sneak out at stupid times of the night either." she replied pushing him out the way.

"I just don't want to see you hurt that's all, but if your going to be a selfish bitch, then just go, see if I give a shit," her brother shouted.

"Shh! God don't you know the meaning of quiet! You're an actual twat do you know that." she said putting her hand over his mouth.

"Whatever, just go Issy ok?" he said feeling hurt.

"Fine I will!" she said pushing past him and rushing out of the front door.

The cold air hit her legs and arms in an instant, shivers run up and down her spine, she should have bought a coat, but there was no time for that, she had less than a minute to get to Opia rock where Kaden would be waiting for her. She decided she had better build up a sprint in order to get there in time. The cool wind blew in her face causing her eyes to stream as she ran, completely smudging her make-up and messing up her neatly brushed hair. It blew her hair in front of her face and bits of hair kept sticking to her lip gloss. _Oh my god I look terrible, what is Kaden going to think? _she thought to herself, holding back the tears.

She arrived at Opia rock to see Kaden standing there in his blue jeans, white converse and his comfy stripy jumper looking so warm and casual. Isabelle looked down at herself, she looked a mess, hair all over the place, make-up smudged and worn off and clothes in tatters, and on top of that she was freezing cold.

"What took you so long buttercup?" Kaden said trying not to laugh at the state of his best friend.

"I couldn't find anything to wear, then that twat of a brother wouldn't let me leave the house, he's probably told mum and dad now, great!" Isabelle said breathlessly

"Whoa calm down, it's ok, I'm here now, lets sit on the sand eh?" Kaden said hugging her tight

"Thanks, god sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you," she said hugging him back, nesting her face on his shoulder.

"Look Isabelle….." Kaden said pushing her off him gently

"Isabelle? You never call me that!" Isabelle said in a confused voice.

"Well I think it called for an Isabelle moment"

"Oh my god it's really serious isn't it, what is it?" She said looking him straight in the eyes, with worry stricken all over her damp face.

"Yes it is" Kaden said, looking away from her and sitting down on the rock.

"What is it Kaden, please tell me," she said running over to sit next to him

"We're moving," he said in a quiet voice

"Moving!" she shouted standing up. "You can't move, you just can't!" tears filled her eyes, "where are you going?"

"We're moving to England," Kaden said looking up at her, with tears in his eyes.

"England? But that's thousands of miles away from here," Isabelle said in a distressed voice.

"I no, I don't want to go, I'm going to miss you so much," he said putting his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do"

"Stay here, you can stay here with my family, I'm sure mum wont mind," she said rushing to get her phone out her bag.

"I can't stay here Issy; mum's making me move with her, she's got a new job in England already. There's no changing her mind, we are going, no matter what." Kaden said sinking lower onto the sand as tears trickled down his face.

In all the years Isabelle had known him, she had never seen him break down and cry, and she had known him her whole life. She almost didn't know what to do. She slowly got up and put her arm round him, just as he does whenever she's sad or needs a hug and decided to be comforting rather than making the situation worse which she appeared to be doing.

"Oh Kaden, it'll be ok, you'll see, don't worry about it, I'm sorry I was being selfish. Look don't cry, we'll still talk and keep in contact, don't think you can get away from me that easy," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"You can come and visit me all the time and I'm going to come back here whenever I can," he said cheering up a little.

"Of course I'll come visit you, nothing will change, we'll just have to talk on the phone and msn more, that's all." Isabelle said with a smile.

"Really?" Kaden said looking up.

"Yes, really, now come on, lets get you home, your mum will be wondering where you are, as will mine for that matter," she said laughing.

The moon began to shine down over the ocean and the sparkling stars shined in the sky. They strolled slowly across the soft sand. Isabelle looked out towards the sea; it was just a black mass now, she could no longer see the sparkling blue ocean she loved so much. But this time, she wasn't afraid in the dark; she had to be strong, so she placed her arm round Kaden's waist and hugged him making him feel the safety that he always gave to her.

_Chapter 3_

Isabelle lay on her bed and loaded up her new pink laptop, singing her favourite song in her head. Slowly she ran her fingers across the delicate keys, patiently waiting for it to connect to the internet. Finally it loaded and she clicked on msn, hoping and wishing his name would pop up when she signed in. The familiar dinging sound went off in her head as Kaden appeared online. A huge smile filled her face, and she quickly clicked on his name, and began typing to her best friend, full of stories and questions she had waiting to ask him, secretly hoping him to hate it there, so that she wouldn't feel any lonelier than she already does. She even hoped him to say that all the people there are horrible and that he had made no friends. _What kind of friend am I to think that, but I don't want him to be there, I need him here, with me, I no it sounds selfish, but he's been there all my life, I need him._ She thought to herself as she started the conversation.

**Isabelle:** Kaden!

**Kaden**: heya, how are you?

**Isabelle**: I'm ok I guess, miss you loads though :(

**Kaden**: yer miss you too

**Isabelle**: how are you then?

**Kaden**: I'm all right

**Isabelle**: sooo is England as crap as we thought it was?

**Kaden**: no it's actually all right, met loads of lush people

**Isabelle**: oh right….cool I guess

**Kaden**: what do you mean "I guess"?

**Isabelle**: nothing…it's just I thought you'd wait a little longer before getting all settled in and forgetting about your life here lol.

**Kaden**: what's the matter with you? Don't you want me to make friends? You're not the only person in my life you know.

**Isabelle**: Omg sorry! Just didn't think you'd be so quick to tell me that you're replacing me, that's all lol.

**Kaden**: Replacing you? God Issy you're so selfish sometimes, everything's not always about you.

**Isabelle**: Sorry I don't mean it to be, I just miss you that's all.

**Kaden**: I no buttercup, I miss you too, but it's hard for me as well, I need my best mate more than ever now.

**Isabelle**: don't worry you still have her :) she just got a bit selfish for a second, but she's back now

**Kaden**: good that's what I like to hear lol. So how are things in paradise?

**Isabelle**: they are ok I guess, mum's getting all bitchy and hormonal and taking it out on me again and well I hardly ever see dad so yer. What about you? Does your mum like her new job?

**Kaden**: awww that major sucks :( I'm sure she'll be ok, don't worry, erm yer things are ok, mum loves her new job, but you know what she's like, she'll hate it in a few months.

**Isabelle**: lol I hope so then you can come back here :p

**Kaden**: yer I wish lol but you know it'll never happen :(

**Isabelle**: so when are you coming back to see me then?

**Kaden**: I'm not sure yet, I have heaps loads of college work to do, its stupid! your so lucky lol, English education is well hard!

**Isabelle**: awww that sucks :( what you studying?

**Kaden**: medicine :) I want to be a doctor, but it's going to be hard work.

**Isabelle**: ooh lush! You'll be well good at that, then you can make me better if I'm like dying or something lol like you did when we were kids.

**Kaden**: cheers :) yer should be cool lol omg I remember! I made you a promise that I'd make you better whatever happened lol, bit stupid now if you think about it, especially as I'm in a different country.

**Isabelle**: lol yer, awww good times :) well Dr. Stardust, I expect you to hold that promise :p lol

**Kaden**: lol yer, although people might not take me seriously with that name, best stick to my own eh :p although I miss that name lol, god we were odd children.

**Isabelle**: ooh :( ok lol, yer I suppose they wouldn't, Doctor Samson, sounds a lot better. *clears throat* Doctor Kaden Samson to ward 33 please, lol

**Kaden**: lol, what's on ward 33?

**Isabelle**: no idea lol, some mental patient or something lol, good luck with that btw :P

**Kaden**: oh thanks! Lol you make me laugh Isabelle Jordan.

**Isabelle**: well I try :P lol omg is that the time? I have shit loads of work to do by tomorrow lol.

**Kaden**: awww bless, what time is it there?

**Isabelle**: like 11:30 lol whoops, oh well its just for Miss Wilkins's anyway, she won't care :P I hope anyway lol.

**Kaden**: lol that woman is such a push over, well missy, I think you should get some sleep otherwise you'll be dead lol.

**Isabelle**: trying to get rid of me now are we lol, but yer I really should get some much needed beauty sleep and you know what I'm like if I don't get enough sleep lol.

**Kaden**: well yes you need some sleep but you don't need beauty sleep; think it's impossible for you to get any more beautiful :)

**Isabelle**: awww you lil charmer lol, all a load of crap really lol.

**Kaden**: no it's true :) would I lie to you?

**Isabelle**: I guess not lol, anyways, must go, mums shouting at me again lol

**Kaden**: okies :) nighty night my love

**Isabelle**: niiight lol

**Kaden**: sweet dreams :)

**Isabelle**: thanks hehe, love you.

**Kaden**: Love you more

**Isabelle**: xxxxxxxxx

**Kaden**: go already lol

**Isabelle**: fine I will lol, miss you

**Kaden**: miss you too

Isabelle shut down her laptop and slowly laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. She sighed, a deep thoughtful sigh, and began running that conversation over and over again in her head. _Why had he got so defensive when I joked about him replacing me?_ She thought solemnly to herself. A silent tear trickled down her face as the realisation that he was moving on set in.

She must have been laying there in silent for over half an hour when she heard a tap at her door. Sighing, she slowly sat up from her bed pushing her laptop off her lap. The cold hit her bare shoulders causing her to shudder slightly but still she pulled the covers off her body and placed her bare feet on the cold wooden floor. She gently stood up and tiptoed over to the door, carefully treading on the floor boards, making sure to avoid the creaky ones. She put out her left hand and slowly turned her handle, heart beating, hoping that her crying hadn't awakened a family member.

"Jamie? What are you doing up at this time?"

"I can't sleep," said a very tired Jamie, tears in his eyes.

Isabelle had never seen her younger brother like this before, well when she says younger brother, there was only 1 year and 3 months and separated the two siblings.

"What's up?" a worried Isabelle said comforting her brother.

"Oh the usual…Girls, they're bloody confusing if you ask me, no offence of course," he said closing the door carefully behind him, in order not to wake up their mum and dad.

"None taken, what's happened? It's not that stupid Charlotte again is it?" she said sitting next to her brother.

"Oh no, don't worry, I got rid of her ages ago," he said laughing.

"Oh good, I hated that girl," Isabelle laughed back.

"Yer, don't know what I saw in her to be honest with you."

"I know what you saw, those big things on the front of her body" she joked

"Oi, I'm not that shallow" he said laughing

"I know (she laughed), but anyway, so who is it that's confusing my little brother?"

"I'm like over a foot taller than you!" he said laughing at his sister.

"Well that may be true but I'm still older that you"

"Ok I'll let you off, anyway, how are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you coping without Kaden? You two were always inseparable, this must be killing you him being that far away," he said putting his arm round his sister's shoulders.

"I thought you hated him!"

"Yer I'm sorry about that, I was just having a shit day, I no he thinks the world of you," he said turning pink.

"Well maybe you were right the first time, he's having a great time in England, making lots of new friends, he's probably forgotten about me already," she said fighting the tears back.

"Don't be silly, how could he forget about you, he loves you, you two are best mates, and believe it or not, it's not that easy to forget about your best mate," Jamie said in a comforting voice.

"Yer I guess your right" she said smiling.

"You know I'm right missy, it will be hard at first, but you'll get used to it, I promise"

"I hope so," Isabelle replied.

"Well I know so"

"Thanks bro, for a guy your not too bad at this sort of stuff" she joked.

"No probs sis, that's what I'm here for, anyways I should probably get back to bed now and so should you," he said getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait I'm the one that's meant to be sorting your problems out, not the other way around, you never told me about this girl," she said in an urgent sounding voice.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I'm fine now, maybe another night eh?"

"Are you sure?" She said looking up at her brother.

"Yup, night sis," he said smiling and walking towards the door.

"Night Jamie, and thanks yer," she smiled back.

Isabelle closed the door quietly behind him and slowly creped back across the floor making sure to avoid the squeaky floorboards. She lifted her soft warm duvet cover up and slowly slid under the quilt. A rush of heat ran through her body and she snuggled down tight. After a few minutes she slowly drifted off into a deep slumber, feeling relaxed and peaceful. _Jamie was right, I was just over reacting. _ She thought to herself. Although the main thought in her head, was one that puzzled her more than anything. Who was this girl in her brother's life? She thought she knew everything about him, why was he being so secretive about her? _I'll ask him about it tomorrow_ she thought _no point worrying about it now_. And with that, the worries and thoughts of the day drifted away and Isabelle slept like a baby.

_Chapter 4_

It had been 6 months since Kaden had moved to England. Isabelle had been so busy studying for her many exams that she barely had time to talk to him. Now all her exams were over she was excited to hear his voice as she picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello" Isabelle said as she picked up the phone

"Hey beautiful!" came the voice from the end of the phone. It was Kaden but his voice seemed deeper somehow. Millions of butterflies fluttered in Isabelle's stomach.

"Kaden! I almost didn't recognise you! Your voice has gotten so deep! So how are you? How college? Is it going well? Have you got lots of friends yet? What are they like? You have to tell me EVERYTHING!" came Isabelle's reply.

She listened intensely has Kaden told her story after story about his life in England. As Isabelle listened she had a fixed grin upon her face. Conversations with him reminded her just how much her and Kaden had in common and although they hadn't spoken much in the past 6 months but they are still as good friends now as they were back before he moved to England. She had missed talking to her best friend so much and now her exams were over she was ready to be filled with new information about his new life! Ideas floated around her head about his last 6 months in England and new dreams had developed since they last spoke. Isabelle couldn't wait to tell him all about her plans to move over to England when she graduates and to pluck up the courage to tell him just has she feels about him. The rush of overwhelming joy she feels whenever she hears his voice or see's his name pop up on msn is indescribable. She gets this feeling in the pit of her stomach, like her heart is dancing around in her chest whenever she's with him or when she speaks to him. It was a beautiful feeling, one she hoped, and prayed that he felt too, for unrequited love is the most painful thing a person could ever feel.

As the conversation shifted to girls and relationships, Isabelle's heart sunk. Kaden told her of his wonderful girlfriend Holly who is everything he could ever wish for in a girl. He spoke about how she makes him feel and how he is sure that she's the one. Tears pricked Isabelle's eyes as her heart was torn from her chest. She had spent the last 6 months dreaming of her and Kaden while he was out there finding himself the girl of his dreams and forgetting about her. A lump developed in Isabelle's throat as she tried to hold the tears back. She would not let Kaden know just how much this is killing her, she tried to think of a way to hang up the phone, she couldn't listen to anymore of this. Just as Isabelle was about to make an excuse to leave, Kaden said something that made her heart stop.

"Oh and Guess what Issy! I'm coming home! I'm coming to visit you, it's been far too long and I miss my best friend!" Kaden gleefully announced.

"Oh that's wonderful Kaden, I can't wait to see you, when are you coming back? And for how long?" Isabelle managed to say through her tears. There was an once of hope, maybe if he comes back and spends time with her, he might realise just how much he misses her and realise he has feelings for her after all, just maybe.

"I was thinking about coming home for the summer, for about 4 weeks or so! Would it be cool with your mum to crash as yours?" Kaden continued, telling Isabelle of his plans to visit. _I can't wait to see Isabelle, I wonder if things are still the same, I bet she's found herself a man, although secretly I hope she hasn't. There wont be a man that's good enough for her there. _Kaden thought to himself. Although he has Holly, there hasn't been a day gone by where he hasn't thought about Isabelle. He needed to come home to see if those feelings where still there or if he's imagined them.

The plans where made and the holiday was booked. Kaden would be coming to visit_ without the girlfriend, thank god _in 2 months time. Isabelle felt a rush of hope flow through her body. 4 weeks along with Kaden may just be the time she needs to move on or work out how she truly feels about him.


End file.
